


Was a Boy, Now I'm a Man

by Sophie



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: (pre-slash in my mind), Age Difference, Father-Son Relationship, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Space Pirates, will they won't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/Sophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim runs into Silver, and this time he won't let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was a Boy, Now I'm a Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!
> 
> I wanted to try writing a Disney fic full of innuendos that ran the line between slash and father-son relationship. This treat is the result.
> 
> Thanks to [Kai](http://kaichan.livejournal.com/) for the SPAG beta and to [Toast](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes) who helped me with the title by eventually telling me to just choose a line at random in Jim's theme song and adapt it if needed, because every single line in this song is amazing.

He’s on leave for the first time in months, still wearing his uniform and taking a drink on his way home with the other three guys and two girls who got their leave at the same time he did. He wasn’t missing his mom yesterday but something about being so close to seeing her again makes him emotional. Or maybe it’s the alcohol. Drinking with other officers from the corps became near mandatory very fast and he’s, to his horror, a dreadful drinker. The others call him a cheap date and that usually ends up in playful brawls and all of them being reprimanded by the captain.

“Hey Hawkins, sir! Next round on you?”

“Sure, hasn’t been my turn in a while.” That means he’ll be able to get a shot of apple juice for himself and drink it down before anyone can tell it’s not rum.

He goes to the bar and signs the barman over to order the shots, and the barman smirks and winks at him when he tells him he wants one of the shots to _not_ actually be rum. He sits down while he waits, and someone sits on the stool next to him nearly right away.

“Hey Jimbo. Lookin’ good. The uniform fits ya,” says a familiar voice.

Jim somehow doesn’t make any sound but it’s a close call and his heart is hammering in his chest.

“Oh my _god_. What are you _doing_ here?” The last report they’d received about Silver’s fleet was that he was on the other side of the universe, three galaxies over. In the last five years, Silver had managed to become a legend, his fleet growing with his reputation. Now, he is one of the most wanted pirates in the world. “We’re half a dozen corps officers here.”

“Relax, they all think I’m all cyborg, eight-feet tall and four or six arms. I heard the rumors. None o’ them would ever know me.”

Jim puts his elbows on the counter and hides his face in his hands. “ _I_ know what you look like.”

“Haven’t seen any good pics of meself out there. Never give ‘em anything, have ya?”

Jim stares at Silver, not knowing how to answer and starting to feel vaguely guilty that his main emotion at the moment is that he’s glad to see him again. He rarely spends a day without thinking about Silver and Treasure Planet.

Silver grins and flicks his fingers on Jim’s shoulder.

“Ye’re a lieut’nant already, eh?” Silver says, making Jim realize that he’d just pointed at the rank insignia on his uniform. “Ye grew up so much. What is ye? Twenty-two?”

“Twenty-one,” Jim answers, trying to figure out quickly what he’s going to do with this. The drinks will be here in a minute, tops, and then he’ll have to go back to the guys. Is Silver going to vanish again for five years when this happens? There’s no way Silver can _stay_ , and Jim is going to be in serious trouble if anyone can tell who he is, but still… He doesn’t want Silver to go.

“Ye could probably be makin’ lieutenant commander if ya called it in, couldn’t ya? That what’s goin’ on in yer head?”

Jim laughs softly and shakes his head. “Really not.”

“Hmm.” Silver smiles at him and it’s not his usual fake grin. It’s more sincere and slightly mischievous. “I’m proud of ye, kiddo. Ya did good fer y’self.”

Jim smiles too, and feels the blush creep in his cheeks, so he looks down and lets his hair fall in his face. “Twenty-one is a bit old to be called ‘kiddo’.” Especially since four out of the five people waiting for their drinks at his table call him ‘sir’.

“Ye always gunna be ‘kiddo’ t’me. Ev’n if ye make a _fine_ young adult.”

Jim looks up at that and their eyes meet. They don’t break the eye contact even when it should become awkward to look at each other until the barman comes back with Jim’s shooters. Before Jim can reach for his money, Silver has smoothly dropped enough coins on the counter to pay for it all and leave a good tip. Silver is staring at the barman when he picks up the money, the barman returns his look for a fraction of a second and moves away swiftly. Jim feels like he’s just missed something, but he’s preoccupied by other things at the moment.

“Listen, d’you remember where my mom lives? The place you… well the one you burned to the ground, actually.” Jim looks like this is a fond memory, because it sort of is.

“Yah.” Silver returns a similar expression.

“I’m going there. I’m on leave. You could – I mean, we could –”

“I don't reckon yer mom would like that.”

“She’ll be fine,” Jim lies, flawless. “Honest. If you vanish on me for another five years I’m gonna be so pissed.” Jim licks his lips, feeling his grip on the situation slip. Then, he reflects that he never had any sort of grip on this situation. He’s been in Silver’s territory from the beginning, and he’s not sure he can do anything about it.

So he puts a hand on Silver’s cybernetic forearm, hoping to hell that the other officers aren’t looking in his direction or that his body or other people are hiding this. “Please. So we can catch up. You’ll tell me why you’re not retired.”

Silver sighs, and Jim is frozen in place in apprehension. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Silver shakes his head and chuckles.

“Ye were always way too convincin'. I’ve got business here, but I can make me way by Montressor in two days time, if that’s good fer ye.”

Jim nods and stands up, slipping all six shooters between his fingers dexterously. When he’s back at his table, he gets his virgin shooter before anyone can see it’s slightly paler than the others and swallows it in one gulp.

Everyone laughs. “Couldn’t wait for us, lieutenant sir?”

“Had a weird conversation with a guy at the bar,” Jim says, knowing that it’s the kind of comment that can satiate their curiosity just enough that they might not push it.

“Yeah, y’could tell from here,” says the other lieutenant after drowning her own shot. “If it’s any consolation, I think you scared him off. He’s gone already.”

Jim resists turning around to try and spot Silver. He doesn’t need to look for him: he’ll see him in two days.


End file.
